Juliane Valencia
is a Main Protagonist of the Fan Fiction Novel Demon of the Genesis III. What is Demon of the Genesis III? Fan Fiction where you can enjoy a story like Shin Megami Tensei III Nocturne in a world like Mugen Souls Series. As a Different Point ... *Enemy is Angel and Devil *Inability to negotiate with Devil *Inability to be a friend with Devil *Protagonist is not God but Devil *Devil, Defeat Creator, Creation of New World, Protagonist to become New God *Adventure each Planet *Each Planet has a character to become a Friend *Etc Profile *Age: 24 *Gender: Female About Merges' Girl who is Dressed in Red Dress of Gothic Lolita Style. Become Devil by Demon Insect Power. Personality of Shyness is intense, and I can not talk to anything other than Parents and Sister. After getting involved in the Planet Conception and being converted to Devil, something like Horn is growing from Neck, Pattern which is obvious that it is other than Zenos runs to Full Body. Existence that brings innovation to Solaress that has become a planet of Chaos, while being a body of Half Human Half Demon without Reason. For Both Hands Sword with Blade on Both Sides fights as weapon, but can also be treated as Bow and Arrow. Story Planet Solaress modeling Solar System. The Planet has two Worlds, Outside Field and Inside Field, each of which has four Countries Governance. In the Outside Field, Country "Merges" who mapped Mars, Country "Mercuria" that mapped Mercury, Country "Eartia" that mapped Earth, Country "Venusia" that mapped Venus, There are four Countries of Inside Field, Country "Jupitlis" that mapped Jupiter, Country "Saturnia" that mapped Saturn, Country "Uranasia" that mapped Uranus, Country "Neptunes" that mapped Neptune, There are four Countries of Existence. Two of Country "Plutia" that mapped Pluto and Country "Moonlatia" that mapped Moon did not have an Existence in this Planet, but still Peace continued. At that time, "Planet Conception" which leads the entire Solaress to End began. The people of Solaress get caught up in the Planet Conception and see how the world perishes and changes appearance. Merges' Girl Juliane also loses consciousness to Conception' s tremendous Energy, and it is separated from Sister. Fainted Juliane is embedded in a mysterious Girl and an old man with a mysterious creature called "Demon Insect" and Transforms into Devil. And when I woke up, I saw the Appearance of Solaress, which changed my appearance to another closed world "Zephyrinus" floating with Luminous Body called Marguerite. With Zenos destroying, Devils looing Solaress, Juliane who got Devil Power fighting will start Journey to explore this Planet's Truth. Believe that Sister is alive somewhere. Color Palette Change Outfit Dark Blue → Dark Red Hair Ornaments Pink → Red Boots Dark Blue → White and Dark Red Knee Socks *Red → White *White → Black Collar Pink → Red Trivia *Mugen Souls Style or Megami Tensei Style Original Character *Her style seems an archetype in and of itself as Tiara from Fairy Fencer F has similar clothing and Hair Style. It's unknown what character was the first to have this style. Caution! Juliane Valencia is a OC who birthed with Concept that "Tiara" of "Fairy Fencer F" was Devil. Initial Design First Design Juliane_Valencia.jpg Material Reference Appearance and Outfit Tiara_for_Fairy_Fencer_F.png Tiara_3D_Model_For_Fairy_Fencer_F.jpg Reference Weapon Ultima_Weapon_for_Final_Fantasy_IX.png Reference Battle Style Zidane_Tribal_for_Dissidia_Final_Fantasy_NT.png Zidane_Tribal_(Trans)_for_Monster_Strike.png Reference Death Scene SMT3_Game_Over_Cutscene.jpg SMT3_Game_Over_Cutscene (1).jpg SMT3_Game_Over_Cutscene (2).jpg SMT3_Game_Over_Cutscene (3).jpg SMT3_Game_Over_Cutscene (4).jpg Videos Reference Story Prologue Shin Megami Tensei 3 Nocturne INTRO All Chapters Shin Megami Tensei 3 Nocturne THE MOVIE Multi Ending Shin Megami Tensei 3 Nocturne ALL ENDINGS Reference Death Scene Shin Megami Tensei III Nocturne - Game Over Sequence HD Links *Reference Story *Reference Devil Insect *Reference Planet Conception *Reference Marguerite *Reference Zephyrinus *Reference Reason *Reference Dark Red Category:Original Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Female Characters